Thomas und der Schaffner
Thomas und der Schaffner (Thomas and the Guard/'Thomas and the Conductor') ist die elfte Episode der ersten Staffel. Handlung Thomas, die Rangierlokomotive, liebte seine Nebenstrecke. Er war sehr stolz auf sie und hielt sie für den wichtigsten Teil der Eisenbahn. Seine zwei Waggons, Annie und Clarabel, sehen das auch so. Thomas liebte auch seine Waggons, auch wenn sie alt waren und mal neu bemalt werden müssten. Annie kann nur Fahrgäste befördern, Clarabel aber Fahrgäste, Gepäck und den Schaffner. Thomas und seine Waggons singen gerne Lieder, wenn sie auf Reisen fahren. Annie und Clarabel wissen, dass Thomas den dicken Kontrolleur zufrieden stellen möchte, und sie wissen auch, dass wenn er mal sauer ist, er nicht auf sie sauer ist. Eines Tages wartete Thomas ungeduldig am Bahnhof auf Henry, dessen Fahrgäste er übernehmen musste. Als Henry dann endlich angekrochen kam, jammerte er über Dampfprobleme mit sich. Laut Thomas sein Henrys einziges Problem jedoch seine Faulheit. Als er die Pfeife des Schaffners hörte, sprintete Thomas aus dem Bahnhof, aber er war so schnell, dass er Schaffner keine Chance hatte, einzusteigen, und so wurde er zurückgelassen. Thomas sang wie gwohnt mit seinen Waggons, aber Clarabel sang nicht mit, sondern sagte, sie habe ihren Schaffner verloren. Annie versucht Thomas darüber zu informieren, aber dieser hat es zu eilig und hört gar nicht zu. Die Waggons wollten ihre Bremsen betätigen, aber das ging nicht, ohne den Schaffner. Irgendwann wurde Thomas schließlich von einem roten Signal gestoppt und seine Crew und die Fahrgäste stiegen aus, um den Schaffner zu fragen, was los sei. Aber nur Annie und Clarabel wussten, dass er zurückgelassen wurde. Bald schon bemerkten sie, dass der Schaffner die Gleise entlanggerannt kam. Ihm war sehr heiß und er musste erstmal etwas trinken, um dann allen zu erklären, was passiert war. Thomas entschudligte sich, aber der Schaffner meinte, es sei nicht seine Schuld gewesen. Das Signal sprang auf grün, Thomas fuhr seine Fahrt fort und erreichte den Zielbahnhof früher als je zuvor. Charaktere * Thomas * Henry * Annie und Clarabel * Der Schaffner * Bertie (Nebenrolle in vorgefilmter Footage) * Sir Topham Hatt (Erwähnt) Orte * Dryaw * Die Windmühle * Elsbridge * Elsbridge Viadukt * Ffarquhar * Terences Feld * River Els * Hackenbeck-Tunnel * Schienen unter Straßenbrücke und Stellwerk * Die Hauptstrecke Trivia * Diese Episode basiert auf der Geschichte „Thomas and the Guard" aus dem Railway Series-Buch Tank Engine Thomas Again. * Vorgefilmte Szenen für Bertie, der Bus und Thomas geht angeln, Archivmaterial aus Der Unfallzug und gespiegelte Footage aus Thomas' Zug werden benutzt. Jedoch wurden die Szenen nicht allzu gut geschnitten, da Bertie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in der oberen linken Ecke zu sehen ist, wenn Thomas, Annie und Clarabel in den Tunnel fahren. * DIe Szenen, in denen Thomas unter der Brücke hindurchfährt und die, in der er in Ffarquhar hält, sind Szenen für das Intro der klassischen Serie. * Dies war die erste Episode ohne spezielle Outro-Musik. * George Carlins Version dieser Episode wurde im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt, aber nie auf DVD oder VHS veröffentlicht. Für eine kurze Zeit war sie allerdings 2009 auf iTunes erhältlich, jedoch ist sie momenten nur als Digital-Download von Amazon auf Thomas and Friends Classic Volume 1 erhältlich. * Henrys Leid bereitet einen auf die Episode Kohle vor. * Wahrscheinlich aus politischen Gründen sagt Thomas in der amerikanischen Version nicht „Du bist zu fett!", sondern „Du bist zu langsam!". Fehler * Im Eröffnungsschuss der restaurierten Version ist Studio-Equipment in der oberen linken Ecke zu sehen. * Annie und Clarabel schauen in vielen Szenen in die falsche Richtung. * In einer Szene fehlen Annie und Clarabel hinter Thomas. * Wenn Henry einfährt, ist ein Bremswaggon falsch herum. * Wenn Thomas sagt ,,Du bist zu fett! Du brauchts Bewegung!" lässt er Dampf ab. Dann schneidet die Szene ganz kurz zu Henry und in der nächsten Szene bei Thomas ist der ganze Dampf weg. * In der Nahaufnahme von Thomas, der den Knotenpunkt verlässt, sind Annie und Clarabel nicht an ihn angekuppelt. * Wenn Thomas am Signal hällt, ist neben ihm ein Abstellgleis mit Prellbock, aber in anderen Szenen sind im Hintergrund nur Büsche. * In der Nahaufnahme von Thomas' Lokomotivführer ist der Rand von Thomas' Führerstand abgebrochen. * Dem Schaffner fehlt seine grüne Flagge, obwohl gesagt wird, dass er beide hat. * Der Schaffner ist in manchen Shots rasiert und in anderen hat er einen Bart. * Annie ist immer noch traurig, wenn Thomas beim Signal abfährt. * Vor dem Ende der Episode ist ein Kameraständer an Thomas' vorderer Kurbelstange zu sehen. * In der Nahaufnahme von dem Schaffner, der seine Flagge winkt, sind Henry und sein Zug nicht im Hintergrund. * Thomas schaut am Signal traurig aus, obwohl er verärgert sein müsste. Waren * Ladybird-Bücher - The Sad Story of Henry/Thomas's Train/Thomas and the Guard * My Thomas Story Library - Annie and Clarabel (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Holzeisenbahn In anderen Sprachen Veröffentlichungen Episode Datei:Thomas und der Schaffner S01E11|Deutsch Datei:Thomas and the Guard British Narration|Britisch Datei:Thomas and the Conductor Ringo Starr American Narration|Amerikanisch (Ringo Starr) Datei:Thomas and the Conductor George Carlin American Narration|Amerikanisch (George Carlin) en:Thomas and the Guard es:Thomas y el Conductor he:תומס והכרטיסן ja:とりのこされたしゃしょう pl:Tomek i Konduktor ru:Томас и проводник Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:TV-Serie Kategorie:Staffel 1